Encounters between Capt Jack S and Sheriff Rango
by SamanthieR
Summary: Captain Jack and Rango, keep bumping into each other in the strangest places.
1. Jack Meets Rango: Encounter 1

The sun starts to rise over the open sea. Jack Sparrow looked out to the horizon, then back at his compass.

"Um...excuse me." A voice says. Jack looks around and sees nothing. He shakes it off, and goes back to setting a course for his next great treasure.

'Um…down here!" The voice called again. Jack looked down to see a small lizard like thing, wearing a nice hat, "yes. Um, hi. My name is Rango. I would very much like off this vessel."

Jack stared at the lizard in silence for a long time before saying, "I'm seeing talking lizards now."

"Yes, well I am here. And I would like to know how to get out of…here."

"Well, since you're not really here and are just something in my head you can just go on your merry old way anytime you like." Jack replied taking a swig of rum as he turned the wheel.

"I am not a figment of your imagination; I told you my name is Rango. And it is customary in polite society to respond with your name." Rango said climbing up the railing to stand next to the helm.

"Well, we're not in polite society are we?" Jack replied looking over the lizard again before continuing, "Nice hat. Kind of small though."

"Yes, well…I am pretty small, in comparison to you." Rango replied taking his hat off and going over the rim of the hat with both hands.

"I see…well I seem to be out of rum. You just stay here, and I will be right back. Do not move. I will be right back, with Gibbs- I mean, rum…savvy?" Jack scurried off to find Mr. Gibbs. Meanwhile, Rango sat on the rail hat still in hand and whistled a western melody. After a few minutes, Jack came back alone.

"I couldn't find hi- I mean…it. So, you say you're name is Rango…interesting, very interesting. My name is Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow. But you can call me Captain Jack for short." Jack replied taking the helm again.

"Jack Sparrow, huh? I think I've heard of you."

"Captain! Captain Jack! Captain Jack Sparrow! Not Jack, not Jack Sparrow, Captain!" Jack insisted narrowing his eyes at the lizard.

"Well, I'm sheriff of Dirt, you've probably heard of it.' He said wiping his arm across his nose and mouth and standing up to size up the tall man, but not literally of course, because Jack was quite a bit taller than the lizard.

"I have not heard of any such place, got any rum there?" Jack asked.

"Nope, just cactus juice and water."Jack scoffed as Rango finished speaking.

"No rum? What kind of place is it not to have any rum?" Jack practically shouted at the lizard.

"Well, it is the desert and it does get mighty hot out there, shortage on rum and other such sustenance."

'Well, riddle me this my little…lizard friend, if there is no rum, why ye want to be getting back there? Unless, of course ye have lass there waiting for ye?" Jack asked leaning closer to the lizard as he ended his question in a whisper.

"I have Beans."

"Beans…you are giving up a life on the open ocean, a chance to touch the horizon and become infamous for…beans?"

"It's not beans, its Beans…It's a she." Jack nodded not really understanding the lizard's meaning, but not really wanting to get to attached to this possible unreal thing.

"I see."

"Jack! Captain!" Gibbs called running up to the deck looking around for Jack.

"Oh! Gibbs! There you are! Come here." Jack said signaling Gibbs over. Gibbs shuffled over and up the stairs to the helm.

"Aye, captain?"

"There. Look there. What do you see?" Jack said pointing towards the helm while looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked the helm and the adjacent rail over before replying, "Um…the helm…captain." Jack looked startled back to the helm and saw no lizard.

"I see." Jack replied before continuing, "that is all Mr. Gibbs…carry on." Gibbs looked the captain over skeptically as he walked back to the deck.

"Um…Captain Jack, down here again. I have a question, who was that foul smelling man?" Jack looked down at the lizard standing beside the helm.

"Look-y here little lizard, see this is how its gonna work, you're going to shut your lizard trap up and go bug some other soul, savvy?"

"Er…savvy?"

"Alright then." Jack said going back to staring out at the horizon.


	2. Rango Meets Capt JS: Encounter 1 Pre

~~~I hope to have it finished and up by Wednesday this week. So fingers crossed!~~~

I thought I had finished my journey, I got to the other side and I defeated the unjustified and perilous evils of Rattlesnake Jake and the Mayor. Yet, I find myself in a paralleling and confusing conundrum as I am reckoning on asking Beans to join me in a matrimonial oath of agreement and mutual affection. However, I don't know how I'm reckoning on asking her. I figured on trying the usual way, getting her a matrimonial basin to get water but just giving it to her doesn't seem like enough.


End file.
